spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Weeping Angels
The Weeping Angels were a species of quantum-locked humanoids from the early universe, so called because their unique nature necessitated that they often covered their faces with their hands to prevent trapping themselves in petrified form for eternity by looking at one another. This gave the Weeping Angels their distinct "weeping" appearance. They were known for being murderous psychopaths, eradicating their victims "mercifully" by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. However, when this potential energy paled in comparison to an alternative power source to feed on, the Angels were known to kill by other means, such as snapping their victims' necks. Biology Weeping Angels that were converted from ordinary statues appeared as they did before being taken over, and other Angels resembled stone statues of winged, humanoid women in chitons. Baby Angels resembled cherubs; naked, infant-sized versions of adult Angels. When showing ferocity, Weeping Angels bared fangs and claws. When Weeping Angels became older and/or grew weaker or by starvation, they wore away as a statue would over many years. This wearing could become so severe that they might not look like their original forms anymore, losing their wings and becoming more like a typical statue of great age. These older Weeping Angels did not have the same speed as their "healthy" counterparts, but were just as deadly. They could regain their appearance if re-energised. A single hour was all it would take. Abilities River Song once indicated that the Weeping Angels had the ability to transform ordinary statues into Angels (or at least animate and control them, and give them the abilities of true Angels such as quantum-locking). It is also known that the kiss of a Weeping Angel had various abilities and effects, including transforming kissed people into complete duplicates of other individuals, which died after a matter of weeks; an Angel's kiss could also suck a kissed victim of their life energy, reducing them to dust. The Weeping Angels could also move their victims back through time with a touch. They would then consume the potential energy from the lives the victims would otherwise have led. They could move people through both space and time, as Kathy was touched in London, but ended up in Hull in 1920; Billy Shipton was touched inside a parking garage and arrived in 1969 in an outdoor location. The first time Rory Williams was touched was in an archway in a park, and he arrived in a street; and the second time he was touched was in Grayle's cellar, and he arrived outside Winter Quay in the same time period. This appeared to indicate the Angels could choose if their victims were sent through time, or they simply lacked this ability at their infant stage. They could also feed on other types of energy, such as radiation given off by a Galaxy class Star Liner or the electrical energy in electronics. This would cause lights to flicker, making it easier to use their quantum-locking. If they were sufficiently fed, however, the Angels would kill by sneaking up behind their victim and breaking their neck. The Angels were very strong; being able to break through steel doors, force magnetised wheels to turn, and snap victims' necks without difficulty. The Weeping Angels had a unique and nearly perfect defence mechanism: quantum-locking, which caused them to turn into stone when being observed. It could also happen by instinct when they believed they were being watched. When not being observed, they could move incredibly fast, though they appeared to slow down the closer they got to their prey; they appeared to like "playing with their food". However, quantum-locking meant that they had to cover their eyes when in their stone form, as if they saw each other they would be trapped forever. This meant they have the ability to see in the dark as well. Anything with the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel. When victims looked an Angel in the eyes, the Angel could infect their visual centres, creating an image in their mind. The victim could be mentally influenced by the Angel until it became fully grown, at which point it could escape the person's body, killing them. This ability could only be stopped by shutting down the visual centre. Examples of mental influence included making the victim count down the minutes to his or her death, and making the victim hallucinate that a limb was petrified. If a Weeping Angel became trapped in a CCTV system, it would be able to follow its victim in the image created by the camera, and not in the real world. An Angel threw Mark Whitaker back in time after it chased him through the CCTV systems of a high street. The Angels could take the consciousness of someone who had died and speak through it to communicate, as they used the Cleric Bob, whom they killed, to talk with the Doctor. They also possessed the ability to communicate with each other over long distances, even when frozen; they perhaps have some telepathic abilities to help coordinate their teamwork. Because of their defence mechanism, Weeping Angels were very hard to kill, being immune to all kinds of weapons. However they were capable of starving to death if left without time energy for too long. It was also possible to defeat Weeping Angels by forcing two Angels to look directly at each other, which would cause them both to constantly see and quantum-lock each other. Another way of defeating them and the only way of killing them apart from starvation, was to cause a paradox which would poison the time energy they used to feed. History The Weeping Angels evolved near the beginning of the universe. They were, in the Doctor's words, "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," since their victims were otherwise uninjured and would live out the rest of their lives in the past. They also had a defence mechanism of turning into stone when observed by another. This made them the loneliest beings in existence; due to this defence mechanism, they could not even look at each other. In that respect the Doctor appeared to pity them. In 1898, a Weeping Angel attempted to attack the Doctor and Amy while they were attempting to photograph ghosts for the Society for Psychical Research. In 1938, the Weeping Angels were using New York City as a "farm" due to its massive population, and transformed most of the statues in the city into Angels themselves. They would keep victims imprisoned in Winter Quay and send them back in time whenever they tried to escape. At this time, Max Kliener used the kiss of one of these Weeping Angels to transform people into duplicates of Kliener's stars and bodyguards. When River Song investigated Kliener, she used hallucinogenic lipstick to cause him to kiss the Angel he was using; allowing the Angel to drain Kliener's life energy and kill him. Crime lord Julius Grayle also had one adult Angel and several baby Angels in his possession at this time. He kept the adult manacled in his office, torturing and damaging it, and the babies locked in his dark cellar. In response to the captive adult Angel's distress, at least two other Weeping Angels watched over Grayle's home, disguised as ordinary statues. They eventually attacked it when it was left defenceless. Shortly after the Angels' attack on Grayle's mansion, the Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, River and Rory Williams travelled to Winter Quay, where they were trapped by the Angels. However, Rory jumped from the Quay's roof, creating a time paradox (as an alternate timeline in which the Angels kept Rory imprisoned in Winter Quay until he died of old age already existed), which poisoned and killed the majority of the Angels. At some point in the 21st century, Julia Hardwick found clues that warned her of the Weeping Angels, as well as photos which seemed to depict her in the past. When she investigated, she was sent to the past by an Angel. It was she who had sent herself the warnings. In 2007, a group of Weeping Angels stranded the Tenth Doctor in 1969 and captured his TARDIS with the goal of using the Time Lord technology for its near-unlimited temporal energy in a process which could turn off Earth's sun. Despite gaining the TARDIS, the Angels could not find a way into the police box-shaped construct; however they later found the TARDIS's key. Unfortunately for the Angels, Sally Sparrow took the key from one of them before they could reach the TARDIS. The Angels stalked Sally in their efforts to gain access to the TARDIS. They cornered her in the basement of the Wester Drumlins building where the TARDIS was stored by the Angels. She entered it and sent it back to the Doctor. When it finished dematerialising the Angels gazed at each other across the empty space where the TARDIS had been, each turned to stone eternally, their menace ended. In 2011, Mark Whitaker encountered a Weeping Angel which sent him back in time to June 1994. In the past, Mark followed instructions from a letter he thought to be written by his future self. In fact, it was psychic paper sent to him by a group of six Weeping Angels. The Angels wanted Mark to save his wife, who had died in a car accident in 2003, to create a paradox so they could feed. Mark eventually decided against saving his wife and returned to the present in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS. In 2012, a single Weeping Angel chased an athlete across the Olympic stadium in an attempt to steal the Torch and the spirit of the games. It followed him into the TARDIS and grabbed the torch, but the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to destroy the Angel. However, it reformed moments later, despite missing its right arm. In 2012, a Weeping Angel was captured by Sammy Star, who kept it trapped in a lead-lined box. Not entirely knowing what he had, Star found out the Angel's ability to make people disappear, and used it to achieve fame in the magic business by having a different "missing" girl be taken by the Angel. The Angel remained placid due to Star "feeding" it every night. However, Star's scheme was stopped by the Eleventh Doctor, who was also indirectly responsible for Star being taken by the Angel, before Star could put his act on television, an act, unbeknownst to Star, that would allow the Weeping Angel to make duplicates of itself appear in every house that watched the show. The Doctor, Amy and Rory neutralised the Angel by making it make a duplicate of itself through its reflection on a mirror. After a brief panic of more Angels appearing, the mirror was smashed, leaving the two Angels in quantum lock. The Doctor, making trip back in time and collecting a few favours, put the two Angels in Trafalgar Square on the Fourth Plinth, under the title of Monument to the Missing in memory of the Angel's victims, where the two Angels would be in someone's line of vision for many years to come. On two occasions in 2012, a Weeping Angel in New York displaced Rory Williams in time. The first time was when an Angel disguised as part of a water fountain sent Rory to 1938. On the second occasion, he was displaced by a survivor of the destruction of Winter Quay near his and Amy's gravestone. Amy allowed the Angel to touch her, sending her back with Rory, but preventing the Doctor from ever reaching them again. At an unknown time, a definitive piece of literature about the Angels was created. At some point in the 47th century, hundreds of Weeping Angels came to Alfava Metraxis and wiped out the civilisation of the Aplans. Afterwards, they ran out of food and began to starve, going dormant in the Aplan Mortarium. Another Angel somehow learned of this, and feigned dormancy in the ruins of Razvahan until it was dug up. It passed through private hands and eventually was brought to the Byzantium, when it caused the ship to crash onto Alfava Metraxis, planning to use the radiation as fuel. River Song, who had been tracking it, tried to warn the owner, but he didn't listen to her forewarnings. The Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond, along with River and soldiers from the Church, entered the temple to find it. Inside the Maze, they found many worn statues. The Doctor deduced that the Angel must have hidden itself among them to avoid being found. The Angel killed three soldiers and used the consciousness of one to communicate with the Doctor. When the Doctor eventually realised that all the statues were Angels, the awakening Angels attacked. Surrounded, they escaped by destroying a gravity globe, creating an "updraft" and falling onto the Byzantium. The Angels followed them, only for both groups to encounter a crack in one of the ship's walls. The Crack was bleeding pure time energy, something the Angels had predetermined would appear, bearing limitless energy for them to feast on. However, after capturing the Doctor, he told them they could not feast upon pure time energy, which was the fire at the end of the universe. This allowed the Doctor to escape and regroup with his posse. Fearing the Crack, the Angels began fleeing to the other side of the ship, being briefly halted by the clerics' gazes. When only Amy, the Doctor and River remained, the Angels confronted the Doctor. They told him the only way he could seal the crack was by throwing himself into it. Instead, the Doctor waited for the Byzantium's artificial gravity to shut off (because the Angels were absorbing too much energy from the ship itself), causing the entire Angel army to fall into the Crack, sealing it and removing them from history along with the mental image in Amy's mind. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who species